


there's bravery in being soft

by icemakestars



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Again, F/F, Fluff, WWTDP, when we take different paths, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Erza isn't always as hard as she seems. She blames Mirajane for that.





	there's bravery in being soft

There were a few instances where Erza Scarlet was weak. Not that she would admit it, of course, because being the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail came with responsibilities. A reputation. And yet, there were times where Erza thinks she might trade all that in for the little piece of heaven she has found for herself.

She loves her friends and her guild – stars, she would do anything for them – but there is something medicinal about a quiet, domestic life that a part of her yearns for, and it reaches out for it, grasping for something as soft yet malleable as her heart to share this with.

For years, Erza was convinced that she did not deserve love.

It was somehow easier to surround a cracked heart in armour than let it break complete, but Erza learnt too well that you can’t put glass back together with Sellotape; she was beyond repair, beyond saving. She was _hard_. Worse of all, she was alone, and the only way to change that was to let people in. It hurt Erza less knowing that she was lonely because of her own actions, that she was the reason that she had to build walls to begin with. The self-deprecation this realisation came with made her more solid in the self-made prison that was her heart, and Erza was certain that, no matter what happened, she would never let anyone else in; she would never let anyone see her for who she really was.

As is to be expected when a young person falls in love, everything Erza once thought changed.

Mirajane yawns and stretches onto her side, eyelids flickering for a moment before stilling. She sleeps soundly in Erza’s bed, curled contently into her lover’s side, and it’s vulnerable; more so than either of them like to be around others, but comes as natural as breathing when they’re together. Her white hair is tangled and splayed all over Erza’s shoulder, and all she has to do is lean down and her nose is buried in its warmth. Mirajane’s smell is intoxicating, and Erza realises with a small smile that there really isn’t anything about the woman that she doesn’t love. Despite her reputation as both a demon a pinup, everything about Mirajane is… soft. Her body, her hair, her expression, the way she carries herself; Erza admires the grace of it all, of what makes the woman she loves fundamentally herself.

Embarrassment sets in, as is expected when one is having profound realisations about love and the meaning of it all, but Erza can’t bring herself about anything other than the soft snores peeping from Mirajane’s parted lips, or the soft way her hair curls at the tips, or her soft thigh wrapping innocently against Erza’s stomach. If this is what a simple life is, then Erza wants it. She wants it with a yearning ache that she hasn’t experienced since when she was watching Mirajane from afar and knowing that a future without hardship and torment is literally in her grasp… Erza closes her eyes, settling back in against her lover. Mirajane makes her soft too, and when the white-haired mage starts to mumble in her sleep, wetting her lips and shifting herself further on top of Erza, the red head knows that there is nothing she would be more okay with in this world.


End file.
